


Her Sweet Kiss

by Pippins_Mushr00ms



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Feels, Gen, Geralt is such a confused marshmallow, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, Taverns, Tropes, i love them, jaskier takes care of his witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippins_Mushr00ms/pseuds/Pippins_Mushr00ms
Summary: The first time Geralt heard Dandelion sing 'Her Sweet Kiss', while they're staying at an inn and he's shook.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Her Sweet Kiss

Summary:  
The first time Geralt heard Dandelion sing _'Her Sweet Kiss'_ , while they're staying at an inn and he's shook.

(Honestly, _I_ was shook. I dk what it actually pertains to yet, but I cant get this little drabble out of my head)

(Note: I've _watched_ the game, but I've read a novel and a half of the books, and half the netflix series, so forgive me if anyone is OOC. And I dk if it works for the die hard out there, but I'll be inter changing Jaskier and Dandelion for variety)

* * *

The tavern was dimly lit, but the atmosphere was lively. It was the Witcher and the Bard's first night here, but the Dandelion's reputation proceeded him and an innkeeper had met them on the road, imploring them to stay so long as the Bard graced them with his voice in the evenings.

Being short of coin, it was an offer not to be turned down.

Geralt sat at his standard, dark table in the corner, sipping at his beer. There was a candle melted onto the center of the dark wood.

The Witcher idley listened to Jaskier finish belting out _'Oh, Fishmonger'_. He couldn't really see the Bard around the corner without leaning uncomfortably forward, but it sounded like he was putting on a hell of a performance.

The raucous crowd began to stamp their feet and "ba ba ba'd" with him til the very end. Geralt could feel the floor thumping in time to the beat. After an energetic lute solo, the group singing turned to cheers.

It was a popular song.

"Thank you! Thank you, kind people!" Jaskier's smiling voice could be heard over them.

Geralt let his mind wander as the applause began to slowly dwindle. He wondered if there were any jobs around this little town.

Ever the showman, Jaskier let it die completely, strumming the lute idley, in no particular tune.

"All right, my dears, this is a new composition of my own," Geralt heard him say. "I call it _'Her Sweet Kiss'_.

Mildly surprised, Geralt looked up from his melted candle. He hadn't heard Jaskier practicing anything new. Writing away in his notebook, yes, chattering away _incessantly_ , gods, yes. But no half finished tunes had floated over the camp fires lately.

The Witcher leaned forward in time to see the blue-clad performer hitch a hip up on a tall stool provided for him. Jaskier resettled the instrument on his thigh and the idle strumming seamlessly transformed into a complex picking of the strings in a gentle rhythm.

The drunken crowd was hushed. Geralt was mildly impressed.

As it went on, the melody became more intense, yet lost none of its gentleness. The Dandelion began softly:

_The fairer sex, they often call it  
But her love's as unfair as a crook  
It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic, with naught but a look_

_A storm raging on the horizon  
Of longing and heartache and lust  
She's always bad news  
It's always lose, lose  
So tell me love, tell me love  
How is that just?_

_'Ah, another love ballad,'_ thought Geralt, leaning back in his seat again. He was set to let his mind wander again, but somehow couldn't help but be swept away by the emotion in his friend's voice.

_But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss_

_Her current is pulling you closer  
And charging the hot, humid night  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
Better stay out of sight  
I'm **weak** my love, and I am wanting_

_If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge_

Goosebumps made their way up Geralt's spine when the Bard's voice cracked. His yellow eyes stung. He went back to staring resolutely at his melted candle.

_But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
The story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss_

Jaskier's voice invaded his mind. Geralt ran a hand through his tied hair, blinking rapidly. He forced his heartbeat back to normal range.

_But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
The story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss_

Geralt was not transported back to his time with Yennefer. He was _not_.


	2. Chapter 2

_alternatively_ (aka for the sappy side of me I know is ooc)

* * *

He didn't even notice when the song ended. Didn't hear the crowd. Didn't hear Jaskier announce his need for a short break. Just glowered at the heavy mug in his hand in a white knuckled grip.

He was proud to say he barely reacted when Jaskier threw himself bodily down on the bench next to Geralt.

He schooled his expression back to something he hoped resembled passive boredom.

"Not bad for a first set, eh?" The bard sighed, slugging back from his own mug of beer. "And it's still early. Ha! We'll get plenty of coin!"

"Hm," Geralt grunted.

Undeterred with his companion's short response, Jaskier loosened his collar and leaned back, taking in the crowd with a grin.

"They're a lively bunch, haha. So what did you think of the newest addition to my repertoire?" He asked.

Geralt was silent, staring at the common room without really seeing it. His eyes were still burning. He felt his grip tighten on his mug. Something coiled in the pit of his stomach. His breath wanted to come in great heaves.

"Oh, what, you didn't like the new song? Come on, I know it was a _little_ dramatic, but-- oh," The bard practically whined, finally swinging his head around to look at him.

"G-Geralt," Jaskier faltered.

His friend's eyes were red rimmed, not uncommon for a sleep deprived monster hunter, but what stopped the bard was the drying tear track.

"What?" Geralt forced his voice steady, flat. Kept his eyes ahead.

"Are-- are you… all right?" Jaskier's word were unsure, full of concern. Maybe even… fear? This confused Geralt.

He turned to look at the bard to ask him what the hell he was talking about but the sight of Jaskier's face stopped the words in his throat. The bard's eyes were shiny.

"What? What's wrong?" Geralt asked.

The witcher had never seen him look so sad. The thing that coiled tightly in his stomach snapped. He blinked his swimming eyes and Jaskier's face finally crumpled.

He reached out towards Geralt's cheek. The man twitched back imperceptibly, (Jaskier noticed) but allowed his face to be touched.

The bard moved closer to him and softly wiped the tears (oh, damn, he hadn't even noticed) from Geralt's face. His cool, calloused fingers were rough on his flushed skin, but part of him never wanted them to go away. Geralt closed his eyes, more warmth dripped down his chin, and ever so slightly, he leaned into the touch.

"Talk to me. W-was it the song?" came the soft, wavery question.

"It was the song," Geralt confirmed after a moment, still in his steady voice.

"May I never sing it again," the Dandelion announced, matter-of-factly.

Geralt shook his head. Leaned back and opened his eyes. His head felt stuffy. It was like there was an iron band tightening around his chest.

"No. No, keep singing it. It might be one of your best."

"Geralt, why…?"

"I, uh, think I should go," he mumbled.

"Go?" Jaskier's face morphed to panic as his friend stood, checking the table with his hip. The cups clattered but didn't fall. The human shot to his feet too. "Geralt, wait!"

"Upstairs. Just mean upstairs," the witcher clarified upon seeing the bard's wide eyes and sudden movement.

It was all too much right now. Too loud. Too bright. In his head and in the common room. Like he drank a hundred stimulating potions and just sat down to ride them out. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Geralt," Jaskier's voice was a soft sigh next to him. The Witcher shook his head.

"Don't," was all the hunter could manage.

Geralt let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. A quick wave of dizziness rushed over him as oxygen suddenly rushed afresh through his blood.

_'Keep it together,'_ he warned himself, eyes still closed.

"Need to go to sleep. It's too loud," he murmured, swaying slightly.

"Hey, I'm going to touch your elbow. Is that okay?"

Resigned, Geralt nodded. Instantly, a soft, firm hand gripped his arm. It felt grounding enough that he opened his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you tucked away," Jaskier tried to sooth him, starting to lead him towards the rooms above them.

Geralt silently let himself be guided, mindful of his breathing now. The bard was still talking. About what, the witcher didn't know, but he let his friend's voice wash over him. It was… calming.

He wasn't ready to divulge in this conversation yet, especially not out here. He knew he could talk to Jaskier. Just… not right now.

* * *

NOTE: Again, shameless self indulgence.


End file.
